


（一个未完工的）哈尼c我

by Ravenhearst



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst
Summary: 因为各种原因写不下去了，节选两段发上来。不想写介绍了，反正应该也没人看：）天雷！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！





	（一个未完工的）哈尼c我

1.

“那恐怕我们之间就没什么好谈的了。”他站起来，朝着单向镜后面点头示意了一下，又转过头来，用那种看待宰的牲畜一样的眼神看着你，冷酷地说“我很抱歉。”你又一次紧绷、颤栗起来，为接下来可能要发生的事情感到无比的恐惧，你之前甚至还没来得及仔细思考一下死这个话题。他们会采取哪种方式呢？砍头，还是绞死？“一颗子弹都算是仁慈的”，这是你从C那里听说的。

不一会儿几个蒙面穿黑衣的男人从铁门进来了。你还没回过神来，就已经被两个人从椅子上架了起来，只听到“咔嚓”一声手铐落锁的声音。你开始挣扎、扭动起来，求助地看向对面这个西装革履的男人，仿佛他是来自文明世界的最后一丝希望。

然后旁边的人狠狠扇了你的左脸一下，一时间你脑袋嗡嗡作响，脸颊先是短暂的麻木，然后是火烧般地剧痛，泪水不受控制地涌出来。你呻吟起来，重心不稳，摇摇晃晃，而那个穿西装的男人竟然接住了你，温柔地把你揽在怀里。你的内心仍然想拒绝，猜想这大概又是什么红脸白脸的把戏，但天啊，你真的控制不住。你也不在乎什么尊严不尊严的，反正大概很快你就要失去全部了。你埋在他的怀里啜泣着，嗅到一股让人安心的古龙水和烟草混合起来的味道。他甚至不知道从哪里抽出一块差不多同样味道的丝绸手帕来擦拭你的眼泪。

他允许你就这样在他的怀里靠了几分钟，然后轻轻地把你推开，确保你站稳。他说了些你听不懂的话，刚才那几个蒙面的人就离开了，留下一个黑色的皮箱在桌子上。你抬起头来，他像之前一样面无表情地看着你，就好像刚才什么都没发生过。“请你趴到桌子上去”，他冷冰冰地说，“我又想到，或许可以用某些稍微温柔一点的方法让你开口。”

你颤颤巍巍地走过去，竟然就乖乖按他说的，俯身趴在桌子上。刚被打过的脸颊和嘴角仍然很痛，警醒着你身后那人可能随时也给你再来这么一下。他凑过来，手法轻柔地把你的裙子一下一下卷到腰上。你突然意识到他打算要对你做什么了，然而你的双手还铐在身后，完全没办法反抗。你又禁不住发出刚才的那种抽泣，并且开始哀求他停下，放你走。“请你安静”，他一边说，一边抚摸着你的腰臀，好像打算花些时间来唤起你。你顺从地咬紧了下唇，不再发出受任何声音了，因为你发现自己没法不遵从他的命令。

然而他的抚摸很快就停止了。你等待了一会儿，听到两声橡胶手套弹在手腕上的声音。他用了些力把你的腰按在了桌子上，防止你挣扎逃开。

 

2.

“现在我们小小的热身结束了，亲爱的。”他的手指在你的身体还在一阵一阵痉挛的时候就离开了，你顿时感到一阵空虚，一边渴望着他随便用什么更粗大的东西把你填满，一边却又为抱有这样的期待而感到羞耻和罪恶。“先生，求您……”，你下意识小声试图让他注意到你的需求。你本以为他会直接拉开裤链干进来，但是并没有。你从镜子里看到他走向你身后那张桌子上面的皮箱，然后你看到了他拿起来的那个东西。你顿时感到羞耻万分，膝盖发软。甚至C都从来没对你用过这个。你立刻转过头去，不愿意再看到接下来的画面。你发出呜咽表达你的拒绝，但是他还是毫不意外地直接忽略了，毕竟这大概也属于审讯的一部分，而不是像C有时会征求你的意见。

你下意识地紧紧合上了腿，侧过身体缩成一团哀求他。他一开始还好声好气地抚摸着你的腿，诱哄你乖乖张开，但你只是哭着拼命摇头。他很快失去了耐心，抬手啪的一声打在你屁股上，力道很大，疼得你瞬间没了力气，连哭也忘记了。他粗暴地直接掰开你，把那东西卡在两边脚踝上，之后还又拉长了一截。之后，他就这样把你晾在那儿等了一会儿，大概是想让你歇一歇。不过很快，双腿被迫张开提醒着你它们之间的空虚。你想求他点什么，但被羞耻和欲望撕扯到极限的大脑已经没有办法组织起任何语言了，你只能发出意味不明的呜咽声。

他倒是没有很在意你说了什么，只是顺手又捅进两根手指，抽插了几下，动作随意得仿佛拍一拍在公园里遇到的小狗的头。“这可不够喂饱你的，不是吗？”他轻蔑地看了你一眼，走回那个箱子旁边。不知道他又会拿什么新的“刑具”来对付你，你下意识想缩起身子，但却被分腿器牢牢卡住动弹不得。然后你感受到一个冰冷湿滑的东西滑进了你的身体。他大概是给它做了很好的润滑，容纳下前端的一小部分对你来说并没有太多的困难。但是他故意拖得极其缓慢，慢到你甚至觉得这一过程长到没有穷尽。之后，你感受它后面逐渐增粗的部分慢慢撑开你的身体，同时他的手绕到你的前面来，按揉着你的敏感点，诱哄着你打开身体。最后，连你自己都惊叹你真的完整地容纳下了那个东西。它进得有点太深了，你甚至能感到下腹一阵不真切的酸胀。“看来C把你训练得不错”，他轻拍了几下你的臀部表示满意。

他握着那东西抽动起来的时候，你咬紧了自己的下唇，被迫感受着你下面的每一寸褶皱在它经过的时候被撑开，又在它退出之后迅速地闭合。它反复地碾压着那寸敏感的黏膜，你知道自己绝不应该要求这个，但从下面缓慢涌上来的酥麻和快感却逼着你求他，求他用这根东西把你再一次推向高潮。他手上的动作越来越快，而且碾压在内壁那一点的力道也愈发精确。在你双眼紧闭，收缩肌肉准备感受下一次抽插带来的灭顶的快感的时候，他毫不留情地把那粗长的东西一口气抽了出来，带出你不知不觉间流出的液体，它们多到让这动作无比顺畅。欲望得不到满足，你无法抑制地哭了起来，而只是因为欲望没有被满足就能让你哭出来的羞耻一并撕扯着你。你近乎绝望，放弃了所有的哀求和抵抗，只是不停地啜泣着。

他双手放在你的臀部，稍微向两边分开一点，打量着你的下面。一些液体顺着你大腿内侧流了下来，引得他用阿拉伯语感叹了一句。他把你往前推了推，让你大半个身子放在桌子上休息一会儿。尽管你早就已经膝盖发软，手脚麻木，但你仍然不敢表示半点抗议。他半倚半坐靠在你旁边的桌子上，只是轻轻地抚摸着你的脊背，把你黏在汗湿的额头上的碎发拨开，

“你做得很好”，他说。你又想起C曾经对你说过几乎一模一样的话，当时你正跨坐在他的腿上，让C一只手握着你的胸，一只手扶着你引导着你起伏。尽管C也喜欢掺进来一些疼痛的成分和支配色彩，但不像现在这样，近乎一场充满羞耻的折磨。但你发现，在这样绝对的控制中，你感受到的快感甚至被放大了，而对方偶尔显露出来的十足的温柔更让你甘之如饴。他的手段比C更多，更无情，但也能给你一些C给不了的东西。


End file.
